


Debout

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [251]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Dutch National Team, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2010, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils ont perdu, et Mark n'arrive pas à se relever.





	Debout

Debout

  
Mark tombe sur la pelouse. Ils ont perdu. Après tant d'effort, ils perdent en finale de coupe du monde face à l'Espagne. Iniesta a marqué, c'est fini, simplement fini. Mark n'a pas envie de se relever, même quand Xavi s'accroupit à côté de lui pour lui dire qu'il s'est bien battu. La seule chose qu'il faut pendant un moment est de se retourner sur le ventre pour cacher sa peine dans l'herbe, ses larmes ravageant ses joues comme jamais auparavant dans sa vie. Putain, il aurait dû faire tellement plus, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un bon capitaine ?! Arjen essaye de le relever, mais non, Mark ne peut plus bouger, la défaite a annihilé toute son énergie et son envie d'aller plus loin.

  
''Debout Markie, on a besoin de notre capitaine.''

  
C'était la voix de Robin. Bien sûr. Le gamin pose sa main dans ses cheveux en chuchotant d'autres paroles de réconfort, Mark ouvre ses yeux malgré les larmes, le sourire de Van Persie est flou, mais c'est son sourire habituel qui le réchauffe toujours. Il ne veut toujours pas se relever, la peine toujours présente dans son corps et son cœur, mais à cause de la main tendue gentiment de Robin, il se relève. Ses jambes flagèlent sous son poids, cependant, Robin est toujours là, le tenant contre lui, ses mains caressant doucement son corps pour le réconforter. Mark doit être un horrible capitaine, incapable de mener ses coéquipiers à la victoire, mais il se rassure en se disant qu'au moins, Robin et les autres ne lui en veulent pas.

  
Fin


End file.
